Wanting in the Shadows
by ClownBoy
Summary: Quatre is having a reunion. Duo will be there. And so will Heero. Trowa knows this and doesn’t really want to go.His heart still bitter after the last time he saw the two. What will happen when he does go? I suck at summaries. This is a slashyaoi fic.


Pairings: possibly 3x2x3, implied 5xS, others

Warnings: Slash, minor language

Summary: Quatre is having a reunion. Duo will be there. And so will Heero. Trowa knows this and doesn't really want to go. (I suck at summaries btw) His heart still bitter after the last time he saw the two. What will happen when he does go?

Disclaimer: If I owned them…goodness…let's put it this way…I, sadly, do NOT own them…I own cookies and lint…That's it.

'_thought'  
-_Action type things/sounds-  
_

* * *

_

'_Hm, so Quatre is having a reunion. I don't know why he bothers, he knows I don't want to go. I can imagine it now. Some Winner property, decorated to perfection. The five of us, and our dates. Wufei will bring Sally as his "work partner". Relena will be invited and have whatever pig-headed political date she has right now. Zechs will be followed by a love sick Noin and a closet case Treize. And of course, Him. He'll have that loud laugh. That perfect face, forever in his grin. A grin he'll flash Heero every chance he can. He'll tug on Heero's arm. He'll flick that braid of his everywhere. Heero will only reply when spoken to and pretend to sip on drinks as he analyzes all the guests. He'll just ignore that beautiful man wanting him. And where will I be? I'll probably bring Catherine and stay outside in some garden or on a balcony being "Trowa"-ish.'_

Trowa placed the invite on a small table in his kitchen. Retrieving a beer he sat down to listen to any messages. Slowly drifting to sleep while listening to his sister rant he sat up as a famillar voice echoed in his small apartment.

"Hey Tro-man! Too bad I missed ya! Well, you should know about Kat's reunion shin-dig and you've probably already tossed it aside but you really should go. I've already convinced Heero to go. Please Trowa. It'd be fun to get us all together again. None of us have seen you since the war ended. Well hope to see ya! Duo out."

Trowa felt his eye give an involuntary twitch when he heard Duo's love ridden voice saying Heero's name. Sighing he got up to delete the message but hesitated when he thought about the man's voice echoing in his apartment. It felt, good. Instead he walked to his bedroom and looked into his closet.

'_It's still there. That hideous suit Cath and Kat picked out for me. I'll call her tomorrow.'_

With that he slipped into bed, ignoring the fact he was still wearing his day clothes

* * *

-beep.beep.beep.beep.beep.beeeee-CRACK!-

'_God damn, ow. That is the 3rd alarm clock I've broken this month. Ugh, morning. How fun.'_

Trowa stretched up and yawned while slinking off to the shower. But of course, the morning couldn't go as planned.

Knock, knock "TROOOWAA!! I know you're there! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!!  
I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE TOO! _TROOOWAAA!!_" **-BANG, BANG-  
**

'_Catherine…I hate you.'  
_

He slowly opened the door to a angry red-faced red head. She pushed past him and started to collect piles of garbage and laundry.

"Trowa, you really should care more. I can't believe I have to come here once a week and check your fridge, and do your laundry, see if you still have toliet paper. Come on, you can pilot a Gundam but you can't even change and throw away rolls of toliet paper. This is ridiculous…" She continued her weekly rant as she rummaged around to check if her brother's living conditions were, well, livable. Trowa ran his hand through his hair as he chuckled and started some toast.

"Oh Cath, Quatre is having this reunion party at one of his places, want to go?" He blinked in surprise as she came running back and bounced in his face.

"-squeal- **_REALLY?! _**I absolutely LOVE his parties! OMG! What am I going to wear?!?!? WHEN is this party?" she waited tapping her foot.

"Tonight." He braced himself for the explosion.

"**TONIGHT?!? **And you tell me **NOW?!?**"She flailed her arms around in frustration.

"I didn't open it until last night."

"……."

"……."

" My first gray hair will be because of you." They continued to stare at each other until Trowa started laughing. Catherine stepped back in surprise. This was defiantly not normal.

" Ahem…sorry…Was just…funny…heh." He turned back to his toast. "We could just leave the laundry junk alone tomorrow and get ready now. He put shuttle passes in the invite." '_That's Quatre for you.'_

"Okay, we'll meet at the transport then. You WILL be going." With that Catherine stalked out of his apartment.

Trowa nibbled on his toast while getting out the suit. '_I wonder if Kat would serve something stronger than champagne.'

* * *

_

_Okay, so suggestions of course. Any plot ideas? I'm going to be flexible with this one. Thanks._


End file.
